callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis is the secondary antagonist of the Zombies storyline. She is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis whose body was possessed by Edward Richtofen, who replaced her as the Demonic Announcer via his ultimate plan. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, she is mentioned by quotes of both Richtofen and Maxis, and appears in the ending cutscene of Origins. In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, she is mentioned by Maxis in the opening cutscene to The Giant, as she is trapped in the teleporter with him, and she is also heard crying. She also supposedly serves as the demonic announcer in The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima and Gorod Krovi though this is unknown as the true identity of the demonic announcer is ambiguous after Origins. In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, ''she is the antagonist of Classified. However, this changes in Alpha Omega, where she joins Primis and Ultimis in their quest to defeat Doctor Monty. Biography Samantha Maxis was, reportedly, born to Ludvig Maxis and his unknown wife on November 5th, 1934. After his wife died in child birth, Maxis made sure she was always close to him. Due to his research, however, he neglected her and failed to notice Richtofen's experiments on her. As the experiments went on, Richtofen discovered more about Samantha Maxis as he learned more he grew to hate her and Dr. Maxis, perhaps due to Maxis' attachment to her or due to what she and Maxis had become. When Richtofen trapped Samantha in the room with Fluffy, her dog, and activated the teleporter, she was teleported to Griffin Station. There in a panic she accidentally came in contact with the M.P.D and took control of the zombies. In an effort to stop her and free her so that Richtofen could operate it, Groph and Schuster found and brought Maxis to her. However, Maxis told her to kill them all and killed himself shortly after, sending Samantha over the edge and on a rampage to destroy all of the Group 935, which had betrayed and essentially killed Maxis. After Richtofen trades bodies with her to control the zombies, she and the super soldier test subjects activate Maxis's backup plan and incinerate the earth, leaving Richtofen trapped in her body and able to control the zombies on the Moon and the remaining zombies on Earth. After the events of Moon, Samantha is left in Richtofen's body until her father's plan can come to fruition ten years later. After the final polarization device is activated in Maxis' favor in Buried, Samantha's soul is taken to Agartha with Maxis where she sees the dark Aether's affect on him. She then contacts an alternate version of her father in a Group 935 excavation site in Northern France in Dimension 63, asking for him to free her. After the zombie outbreak at the site she convinces Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Edward Richtofen to free her from Agartha. After being freed from Agartha her soul travels with Maxis to The House where she lives in a perfect universe along with her father, Ludvig, and the child versions of Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. It is here where Monty uses his power to free her of the corruption of the Aether. After some time staying in the House with Eddie (Richtofen's soul), the Souls of the Ultimis Crew are turned into children and also spend some time with Samantha and Eddy until the Primis Crew arrive with the Summoning Key, in which the Shadowman resides and uses it to invade the 'Perfect Universe', and a massive Final Battle ensues between Primis and the Apothicons aided by the Zombies. After the cycle of the universe is broken, Samantha and Eddie are teleported away from the house by her father, Maxis, to Camp Edward to prevent Monty from killing the both of them. Within the teleporter, she watched her father be devoured by the ancient Keeper, and unleashed her powers when arriving at Camp Edward in a fit of rage. She proceeds to give a speech about how her and Eddie will fight in The Great War and kill Doctor Monty. She accompanies Primis and Ultimis into a forest, where the adults of the group celebrate and pass out drunk, save for Ultimis Richtofen and Primis Nikolai. She and Eddie are pulled away from the rest of the crew by Nikolai, who proceeds to ask her to kill the "one who perpetrated all of this", with Eddie cowering behind her. When Victis gathered the Agarthan Device for Primis Nikolai, Samantha stood by as she saw the rest of Primis and Ultimis lying dead on the floor, poisoned by the alcohol they had previously consumed. After killing Undead Richtofen with a Welling, Nikolai handed the revolver to Samantha, with the clear intent of wishing to be shot. Before shooting Nikolai, Samantha asked Eddie to look away. After killing Nikolai, the dimension the children were left in was plunged into the Dark Aether. Fortunately, Samantha and Eddie were able to walk out of the Dark Aether into a new, uncorrupted universe, free from the effects of Element 115. Appearances *Shi No Numa (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Der Riese (voice only, radios and Demonic Announcer) *Kino der Toten (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *"Five" (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Ascension (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Call of the Dead (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Shangri-La (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Moon (Demonic Announcer, playable character after doing Richtofen's Grand Scheme) *Bag and Drag (Easter Egg) *Toxic Paradise (Easter Egg) *Nuketown Zombies (voice only, Demonic Announcer until Round 25) *Green Run (mentioned by Richtofen) *Buried (mentioned by Maxis and Richtofen) *Origins (opening cutscene, ending cutscene, Demonic Announcer, heard throughout the game) *The Giant (mentioned by Maxis and heard crying in the opening cutscene) *Der Eisendrache (mentioned by Richtofen and Groph) *Zetsubou No Shima (mentioned by Richtofen) *Gorod Krovi (mentioned by Monty) *Revelations (Intro cutscene) *Classified (opening cutscene, Announcer, heard in wisps, radios and phone) *Alpha Omega (Intro and outro cutscene) *Tag Der Toten (Intro and outro cutscene, appears when using music-box equipment, wisps) Gallery Samantha Maxis floating Moon BO.png|Samantha floating in the air. Samantha Maxis close up Moon BO.jpg|Another view of Samantha. Samantha Maxis Origins BOII.png|Samantha in Origins ending cutscene. Samantha.png|Samantha smiling at child Nikolai. Samantha Revelations.jpg|Samantha staring outside of a window within the House. Samantha Classified intro.png|Samantha commanding a horde of Zombies in the Classified intro. Sam and Eddie AlphaOmega.jpg|Samantha and Eddie in the intro of Alpha Omega. AlphaOmaga SamanthaMaxis.jpg|Samantha unleashing her powers against an Apothicon Nikolai asks a favor TagDerToten Bo4.png|Nikolai asks a favor of Samantha. Nikolai w Eddie and Sam TagDerToten Bo4.jpeg|Samantha and Eddie listening to Nikolai. Samantha Maxis TagDerToten Bo4.png Samantha Holding Welling TagDerToten Bo4.png|Samantha, moments before killing Nikolai. ABetterTomorrow TagDerToten Bo4.png|Samantha and Eddie leaving the Dark Aether, and securing a better tomorrow within a new universe. Samantha and Eddie TagDerToten Bo4.png Trivia *In Samantha's demonic room in Kino der Toten, her room features a Teddy Bear and a Monkey Bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the original characters. *Ironically, Samantha likes teddy bears, however, her nickname for Richtofen is "Teddy". *According to a message in the Black Ops Data Servers, Samantha is around 6 to 10 years old at the time of her requesting a dog from her father. **It was later confirmed that Fluffy was given to Samantha on January 11, 1942 when she was 7 years old. *Richtofen often references her in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, claiming that she cheated when she was in control of the zombies. **Likewise, Samantha seems to think Richtofen does a poor job at controlling the zombies and demands he gives them stronger legs. *In Origins, after collecting Zombie Blood there is a chance at later rounds for the player to hear Samantha talking in a disturbing voice explaining the history of what she knows. *In Der Eisendrache, inside Samantha's room the player can find a painting of a Keeper appearing at the front of her bed. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters